


connection

by Koraki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



                                                        


	2. Chapter 2

                                                     

                                                                                                               


End file.
